Sara in Wonderland
by poussinkitu01
Summary: un petit délire qui m'est venu. le titre veut tout dire. csi m'appartient pas et non j'ai pas encore gagné au loto!


CSI LVPD GSR 4

Sara in wonderland

Sara était assise sur une couverture dans un petit parc de Las Vegas, elle lisait un livre sur l'entomologie tout en buvant du thé à l'ombre d'un énorme chêne. Elle soupirait de quiétude en cette fin de journée, savourant la fraîcheur que lui apportait l'ombre du feuillage. La jeune femme allait se servir une nouvelle tasse quand son regard tomba sur une énorme montre à gousset, elle déposa son livre et avança doucement vers cet étrange objet, bien qu'étrange celle-ci semblait l'attirer à elle au son de son tic tac si puissant.

Sara se pencha pour la ramasser mais elle fut devancer par une main gantée de blanc, elle se releva doucement et tomba sur Grissom habillé en costume du XIXème siècle avec un chapeau haut de forme sur lequel trônaient deux oreilles de lapin blanches. Sara voulut dire quelque chose mais celui-ci fut plus rapide.

- En retard, je vais être en retard !

Sans plus attendre il commença à courir en direction d'un bosquet, Sara délaissa sa lecture pour partir à la recherche de cet étrange personnage, quand elle tomba sur un terrier. Prenant son courage à deux main elle commença l'exploration du repaire tout en appelant le lapin blanc. Bien que le début du terrier soit à sa hauteur bien vite elle du se mettre à quatre pattes pour pouvoir avancer dans cette étrange obscurité. Puis soudainement elle chuta dans un étrange couloir circulaire où le temps semblait s'être figé, Sara attrapa un objet qui flottait et observa les murs qui l'entouraient, énormément de papillons, de scarabées et autres insectes étranges qui semblaient la regarder tomber silencieusement.

La chute lui sembla étonna courte, elle leva les yeux et remarqua alors que le haut de ce mystérieux tunnel n'était plus qu'un point lumineux qui semblait s'éloigner de plus en plus jusqu'à disparaître, ne laissant qu'une porte comme sortit.

Sara entra dans une pièce sans fenêtre et quand elle ferma la porte par laquelle elle était entrée celle-ci disparut à son tour. La salle était recouverte d'une tapisserie rayée mauve et en son centre une table recouverte d'une nappe à damier noir et blanc sur laquelle trônait deux gâteau d'anniversaire bleu. Elle s'approcha de la table et vit qu'il manquait une part à l'un des gâteaux, perplexe elle chercha dans la pièce un indice de qui aurait put faire ça quand son regard tomba sur une minuscule porte. A bien l'observer la poignée avait un visage humain et semblait endormie, elle tenta de l'ouvrit mais une voix forte irritée l'arrêta.

- Vous venez de me réveiller jeune fille, en voilà des manières !

- Je suis désolée je ne pensait pas vous sortir de votre sommeil.

- Je suis une porte très sensible.

- Excusez-moi encore une fois. Auriez-vous vu un lapin blanc passer par ici ?

- Oui il est passé il y a maintenant plusieurs heures, il avait un rendez-vous de la plus haute importance.

- Dites moi comment le trouver ?

- Et bien vous devez obligatoirement passer par moi, mais je ne sais pas où se trouve la clé.

Sara se releva et chercha dans la pièce la fameuse clé, celle-ci se trouva dans un bocal sur une étagère très haute. Voyant qu'elle ne pourra pas l'atteindre Sara redemanda à la porte.

- N'y a t'il que se moyen pour vous ouvrir ?

- Oui mon enfant, mais vous pourriez utiliser un des gâteaux, ils sont quelque peu spéciaux et une part devra convenir.

Un peu perplexe la jeune femme découpa une part et en prit une dans chaque main, elle commença par mordre dans celle qu'elle tenait de la main gauche, elle sentit un effet étrange parcourir tout son corps et d'un coup se retrouva avec la taille d'une sourie, puis elle mordit dans l'autre part et devint aussi grande que possible, elle attrapa la clé sur l'étagère et demanda à la porte si il s'agissait bien de la bonne clé.

- Désoler mon enfant cette clé n'ouvrira jamais ma serrure, sans doute le lapin l'a t'il prit avec lui.

Sara ne savait plus quoi faire, elle devait sortir de cette pièce mais sans la clé cela semblait impossible, alors sans s'en rendre compte elle commença à pleurer, mais voilà vu sa taille la salle se remplit bien vite d'eau et la porte lui demanda de se calmer, mais en vain les larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir se calmer.

- De grâce, arrêtez de pleurer. Vous êtes bien trop grande pour passer, alors de grâce stopper vos pleurs !

Sara essaya en vain alors pour essayer d'empêcher la salle de se retrouver sous les flots elle croqua dans le gâteau qui fait rapetisser. Une fois avec la taille d'une sourie, Sara grimpa dans un verre qui flottait dans le tourbillon que ses larmes avaient provoqué et fut emportée par les eaux à travers la serrure de la porte.

Le verre dériva dans une mer déchaînée à souhait, elle s'accrocha à ce qu'elle pu en attendant d'approcher du rivage, elle criait le nom du lapin blanc espérant entendre une réponse mais seul un silence pesant régnait puis soudain le verre toucha du sable projetant Sara sur une plage bien mystérieuse, elle enleva le sable qu'elle avait sur elle et commença à avancer dans les terres, suivant les traces qu'avaient laissé le lapin.

Après une longue marche elle tomba sur deux étranges bonhommes habillés tout de bleu avec une casquette de la même couleur, l'un avait des cheveux noir bouclés et la peau mate et l'autre les cheveux court et la peau clair, tous les deux se bousculaient sans cesse en répétant les même mot.

- Rien qu'un pari !

Sara voulut passer son chemin mais celui à la peau clair la repéra et donna une tape amicale à son compère et tous deux avancèrent vers la jeune femme.

- Bonjour demoiselle ! nous sommes les frères experts en pari ! dirent-ils en même temps. Que fais tu seule ? Tu veux bien jouer avec nous ?

- Je… je ne peux pas, je recherche un lapin blanc qui est passé par ici.

Les deux exubérants se fixèrent puis avec un regard espiègle reprirent en chœur.

- Si c'est un lapin que tu cherche, nous savons où il est ! Mais avant cela du doit jouer avec nous !

- Vous savez où il est ?

- Oui, mais on ne te le dira qu'après que tu es parié avec nous !

- D'accord !

Les deux bonhommes se murmurèrent quelque chose à l'oreille et reprirent.

- Bien, le pari est « combien serais-tu prête à miser pou retrouver le lapin blanc ? » réfléchis bien, tu n'as droit qu'à une réponse.

Sara réfléchit puis tout naturellement elle leur répondit.

- Ma vie.

- Es-tu sûre de ta réponse ?

- Oui.

- Bien nous allons le vérifier dans les heures qui vont suivre, tu peux passer ta route !

Les deux compères se séparèrent pour laisser le passage libre à la jeune femme, elle les remercia et continua d'avancer dans les terres.

Elle s'aventura dans de hautes herbes et tomba sur un bien étrange tableau, une énorme chenille paressait sur un énorme champignon, fumant le narguilé et recrachant la fumée en formes mirobolantes. Sara s'avança vers cet étrange personnage et lui demanda.

- Auriez-vous vu un lapin blanc passé par là ?

- Non ma chère ! Je n'ai que faire de ces futilités !

La chenille lui tourna le dos révélant une tache jaune qui ressortait de son coloris noir, sur lequel on pouvait lire « LVPD ». Sara contourna le champignon et redemanda à la chenille.

- Vous en êtes sur ?

- Oui mon enfant, je n'ai pas vu ton lapin passé ! Je suis occupée va t'en !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite ?

- Je résous des affaires.

La chenille pointa du bras une pile de dossiers marrons au pied de son champignon, puis d'un aire plus grognon lui demanda de partir car elle allait lui faire perdre le fils de ses pensées.

Sa petite expédition la mena dans un dédale d'arbres aux formes les plus complexes et certains des couleurs improbables. Elle suivit un petit sentier quand soudain apparut un chat de couleur orange avec des rayures marron, celui-ci arborant un magnifique sourire à la fois malicieux et inquiétant.

- Serais-tu perdue ?

- Non, je cherche un lapin blanc.

- Oh ! Je vois.

Le chat reprit sa place sur la branche de l'arbre et attrapa sa dernière occupation, un magasine sur le surf. Mais la curiosité du chat n'en était pas moins titillée et celui-ci replongea vers la jeune femme.

- Si tu veux je peux te montrer le chemin que ton ami le lapin à emprunter !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, je suis le chat du Cheshire et ici je sais tout et je vois tout. Alors suis moi.

Le chat descendit complètement de son arbre et conduisit Sara vers un arbre imposant. Il tapa trois coup bien audible et une partie du tronc s'effaça pour laisser place à un sentier.

- Il est parti dans cette direction. Mais fait bien attention.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le chemin n'est plus très sur.

Puis le félin disparut ne laissant que le son de son rire, Sara peu rassurée emprunta donc le passage. Le petit sentier de cailloux était bordé d'une haute haie et de rosiers rouge sang.

Elle eu du mal à trouver son chemin dans ce dédale coloré, après quelques minutes elle avait comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un labyrinthe et qu'en sortir lui prendrait du temps. Alors qu'elle commença à paniquer des voix se firent entendre.

- Non, peignons les, elle n'y verra rien !

- Le mieux serait de les arracher.

- Tu es fou ! Si jamais elle voit qu'on a enlevé un rosier on est mort !

- Dans tous les cas on est mort !

Sara suivit les voix jusqu'à une petite place où trônait une fontaine entourée de magnifiques rosiers dont trois aux roses blanches. Et devant les trois arbustes, trois soldats habillés en carte de cœur, bataillant pour savoir quoi faire de ces rosiers. Sara s'approcha pour saluer ces trois personnages.

- Bonjour !

- Qui es-tu ?

- Que viens tu faire ici ?

- Pourquoi souris-tu ?

Le premier soldat à réagir s'avérait être une femme avec un queue de cheval, le deuxième un homme de type asiatique et le troisième devait avoir dans la quarantaine vu ses tempes grisonnantes.

- Je m'appelle Sara et je cherche un lapin blanc.

- Va t'en nous sommes très occupés !

Le soldat aux tempes grises lui fit signe de partir, mais l'autre à la queue de cheval le contredit.

- Elle pourrait nous aider, il faut trouver une solution pour les roses !

- Elle a raison si on la laisse partir on ne pourra pas avoir son avis.

- Très bien vous avez gagné !

Sara rigola devant cette étrange spectacle, les trois soldats semblaient désemparés devant ces rosiers aux roses blanches. Elle attrapa un pinceau et un pot de peinture rouge et commença à peindre les fleurs bientôt suivit par les soldats.

Mais à peine la peinture fut appliquée qu'un son de trompette retentit, figeant les trois cartes de cœur.

Les trois cartes se figèrent dans un salut militaire, attendant la sentence de leur acte au combien criminel. Quelques minutes après le son de trompette un cortège arriva composer de plusieurs soldats de cœur et d'un trône porté par quatre entre d'eux. Sur celui-ci une reine habiller en rouge et noir tenant dans sa main droite un sceptre en or et sur sa tête rousse une couronne composée de cartes en or.

Elle fit signe de stopper le cortège et demanda à ce qu'on vérifie que les roses soient bien rouge. Un des soldats s'exécuta et arriver devant l'un des trois rosiers il remarqua de la peinture sur le tronc, il en cueilla une et la montra à sa reine qui devant folle de rage.

- Qu'on leur coupe la tête !

Les trois soldat furent alors emmener par leur congénères, la reine se réinstalla sur son trône et fit signe de repartir. Sara se demandait bien qui pouvait être cette reine si tyrannique et cruelle. Elle se mit donc à suivre le cortège jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde la trace dans ce dédalle de fleurs. Elle tourna encore et encore cherchant en vain à sortir, elle n'allait pas rester ici éternellement.

Sara tenta de trouver une astuce pour sortir de ce dédale quand la voix du lapin se fit entendre.

- Oh je suis en retard !

- Le lapin.

Sara se remit en marche se fiant à la voix de cet étrange personnage, elle le trouva dans une des allées du labyrinthe, il regardait encore une fois son énorme montre et se remit à courir.

Elle le suivit avec difficulté, les arbustes devenant de plus en plus serrer, puis soudain plus rien, juste une immense salle en bois sombre, une salle de tribunal ?

A la place du juge la reine, le jury était composé des personnages qu'elle avait croisé pendant sa péripétie et le lapin était l'avocat de la défense. Sara ne comprenait plus rien, à l'instant elle était dans un labyrinthe et là elle se trouvait devant une cours pour un procès.

- Si vous êtes là c'est que vous allez être jugée pour conspiration. Messieurs les jurés votre verdict ?

- Coupable !

Sara ne savait pas de quoi la reine parlait, quelle conspiration ? Pourquoi le lapin ne disait rien ? Elle n'avait rien dit encore et on la jugeait coupable ?

La reine de leva et en pointant son marteau dans la direction de la jeune femme, elle commença à expliquer les faits.

- Vous entretenez une relation cachée avec votre supérieur directe, sans en avoir informer le moindre de vos amis et collègues, pour cela nous vous jugeons coupable de trahison et de complot envers vos proches. Garde emmenez la et qu'on lui coupe la tête !

Deux soldats essayèrent de l'attraper mais elle réussit à leur échapper de justesse, poursuivit elle fila par le labyrinthe. Elle entendait toutes les voix se mélanger dans sa tête la traitant de traîtresse et de conspiratrice. Elle vit alors le lapin l'attendant à une porte, il lui fit signe de venir vers lui.

- C'est la sortie, on se retrouve dehors Sara.

- Pourquoi ?

- On a pas fini notre pique-nique.

- Pique-nique ?

- Sara ?

- Grissom ?

- Sara…

Sara ouvrit les yeux difficilement, le soleil de fin d'après-midi était encore très vif, elle se releva et se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait dans le parc bordant le lac Mead, Grissom se trouvait accroupi au-dessus d'elle.

- Sara il faut qu'on y aille, on va être en retard pour le travail.

- Je me suis endormie ?

- Oui, tu lisais Alice aux pays des merveilles puis l'instant d'après tu t'es endormie. J'ai pas voulut te réveiller.

- Tu as bien fait, j'ai un rêve bien étrange.

- Comment ça ?

- Je te raconterais tout ça quand on sera dans la voiture.

- D'accord.

Grissom regarda sa montre et fut surprit enlisant l'heure qu'elle affichait.

- Oh non, on va être en retard !

Il commença à ranger en quatrième vitesse les affaires quand Sara explosa de rire. Vraiment elle avait bien fait de voir Grissom en lapin blanc dans son rêve.

FIN


End file.
